The present invention relates to a new adhesive eliminating the disadvantages of the adhesives used up to now for the preparation of TLC and HPTLC chromatographic plates and satisfying the special demands of the high pressure single-layer and multilayer chromatographic procedures.
The invention also relates to the preparation of the adhesive.